1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exchangeable lens and a camera system.
2. Description of Related Art
Exchangeable lenses used in a camera system compatible with various types of exchangeable lenses manifest different optical characteristics such as peripheral shading (vignetting) characteristics. Accordingly, the quality of an image captured in the camera system needs to be improved through, for instance, image processing corresponding to the optical characteristics of the particular exchangeable lens. In order to execute the optimal image processing, the camera body must obtain information pertaining to the optical characteristics of the exchangeable lens. The camera body of an image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2010-41682 obtains optical characteristics information, originating from an exchangeable lens, which indicates the optical characteristics corresponding to the particular exchangeable lens type, or reads information pertaining to the optical characteristics of a specific exchangeable lens from its own memory where information related to the optical characteristics of a plurality of types of exchangeable lenses is stored in advance.